Kuroko In Wonderland
by Ethrenne AliceGarden
Summary: Kuroko déjeunait avec Seirin sur le toit du lycée. La fatigue eut raison de lui. A son réveil, il s'embarqua dans une course-poursuite stupide pour atterrir dans un monde stupide. Il n'avait jamais eu à surveiller aussi souvent ses arrières. Reprise de Alice au Pays des Merveilles
1. Introduction

L'équipe de basket de Seirin prenait sa pause de midi sur le toit du lycée. Après une matinée de torture spécialement concoctée par leur abominable coach, chaque bouchée de sandwich était avalée avec délectation, accueillie comme une délivrance par les joueurs complètement éreintés et affamés. Ils étaient à la limite de regretter de vouloir participer à la Winter Cup...

Kuroko n'échappait pas à la règle. Bien qu'affichant un air impassible, il piquait du nez sur son déjeuner. Être un ancien membre de la Génération des Miracles ne prévenait pas de la fatigue. Il fit l'erreur de s'adosser au grillage. Le sommeil qui le guettait depuis le début eu raison de sa volonté. Son dos toucha à peine la cloison que le joueur fantôme s'endormit, avec comme bruit de fond la voix de Kagami.

Après une durée indéterminée, Kuroko refit surface. Entre deux papillonnements de paupières, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul sur le toit. Pas plus déconcerté que cela, il se dit que les autres avaient du oublié sa présence, comme cela arrivait fréquemment. Il entendit Ni-Go aboyer au loin, suivit d'un cri hystérique beaucoup plus proche. Kuroko vit bondir du haut de la cage d'escalier un Kagami qui hurlait comme si il avait la mort aux trousses. Le numéro 10 de Seirin prit toutefois le temps de bien se réceptionner et fit une pause de quelques minutes, essoufflé comme si il avait longtemps couru. Durant ce cours laps de temps, le joueur fantôme remarqua quelques incongruités à propos de son coéquipier : sa tête désormais pourvue d'oreilles de lapin, blanches comme neige, ainsi qu'un petit pompon, semblant être tout doux et cotonneux, décorant le bas de ses reins. Le joueur fantôme tenta de surmonter son choc pour demander quelques explications.

-"Ka...Kagami-kun ?"

Tentative qui échoua, le dunker ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Le chiot jappa de nouveau, ce qui fit repartir Kagami dans sa course folle, tournant en rond comme un cheval fou puis partant par les escaliers à toute vitesse. Kuroko ne perdit pas de temps et lui emboîta le pas, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas trop se faire distancer, Kagami étant plus fort, plus grand et plus rapide que lui. S'en suivit une sorte de course poursuite, avec comme piste des marches, des marches et encore des marches ! La descente paraissait interminable pour Kuroko qui luttait chaque seconde pour à la fois ne pas perdre de vitesse et à la fois ne pas tomber. Mais son manque d'habileté finit par avoir raison de lui sur les derniers mètres. Le passeur de Seirin trébucha. Sentant venir un atterrissage douloureux, il ferma les yeux par réflexes. Mais il ne heurta pas le sol. Il ne heurta rien du tout d'ailleurs, il continua de tomber. Cependant, d'une manière bizarre et inexplicable, sa chute se fit plus lente, comme si il était sur la lune. Kuroko ouvrit les yeux, il n'avait plus la sensation d'être en danger, et observa son nouvel environnement. Effectivement il continuait de tomber, mais il était désormais loin de la cage d'escalier.

Le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour décrire le trou dans lequel il tombait - un trou, oui, en plein milieu des marches- était "terrier". Les murs étaient constitués de terre, irréguliers, sans forme, et d'un enchevêtrement illogique de racines et pierres plus ou moins grosses. Le tout était loin de l'ingéniosité humaine, plus proche d'une habitation animale. Du moins Kuroko le pensa t-il durant les premières minutes de descentes car, comme pour le contredire, des fauteuils, canapés, lampes, tableaux, tables apparurent. Le mobilier lévitait, il n'était pas atteint par la loi de la gravité, si bien que le joueur fantôme, en tombant, le laissait derrière lui. Kuroko rencontrait des salons, des cuisines, des chambres de toutes époques et de tout pays. Après un certain temps, le sol fut visible -un carrelage en damier rouge et blanc-. La chute s'accéléra brutalement. Kuroko échappa un petit couinement de panique et ferma les yeux -encore, réflexe purement humain, il n'y pouvait rien- . Et là, pour le coup, il se sentit atterrir ! Sur une surface molle mais tout de même...


	2. Chapitre 1

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissées des review, nous somme désolé du retard mais le chapitre 3 n'avance pas manque d'inspiration désolé... Mais la décision est prise ont va tout de même posté les chapitre écrit pour le moment.

Certaine personne ne sont pas très loin des rôles que jouerons la génération des miracles, se qui m'a étonné, vous êtes soit très perspicace soit c'était si évident... Allez savoir.

Bonne lecture ! Let's go !

Chapitre 1 : La Chute du terrier et la porte qui parle.

Kuroko regarda vers le haut. Quelques rayons lumineux parvenaient jusqu'en bas, juste assez pour voir ce sur quoi il avait atterri. Le joueur n°11 de Serin, passé l'étonnement de ne pas être mort après cette chute plus longue qu'éprouvante, remarqua ce sur quoi ses fesses étaient posées : un immense lit au drap rouge et blanc. Cependant ce magnifique lit faisait tout de même désordre par rapport à l'environnement. Les murs portaient les traces de beaucoup de styles décoratifs. La pierre côtoyait le béton armé, le grec se mélangeait au baroque. C'était bizarre, c'était tordu mais surtout c'était laid. Kuroko descendit du lit -qui n'avait à priori rien à faire là- et s'avança dans la pièce. Peu importe où son regard se posait, le rendu était dérangeant, telle une fresque horrible. Mais kuroko Tetsuya était un garçon pragmatique. Son stoïcisme faisait figure de légende, le phénomène "Kise" l'avait bien entraîné.

Kuroko voulait retrouver Kagami et avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il s'engagea dans un couloir, sa progression bordée par les formes grotesques qui semblaient se mouvoir tellement c'était le fouillis. Tetsuya du même se baisser pour passer sous la patte d'une gargouille sortant du mur de façon improbable. Le couloir le mena à une autre pièce, plus grande, qui avait pour tout meublé une table en verre au centre, un fiole posée bien en évidence.

Une voix se fit entendre " Un chien… Vite !…"

Kuroko remarqua au même moment une petite forme zigzaguer sur le sol. Le bleuté cligna des yeux, face à la miniature de sa lumière, qui possédait toujours ses attributs de lapin. Kagami fuyait toujours et malgré sa taille - pas plus gros qu'une souris- il courait vite. Le joueur fantôme le suivit mais se garda bien d'intervenir. Pragmatique, certes, mais curieux aussi. le Kaga-Chipmunk se heurta à une porte, miniature elle aussi, qui s'ouvrit après qu'il lui ai hurlé dessus et se soit excité comme un furieux sur la poignée. L'ouverture se referma derrière lui en un clic très sonore. Kuroko était seul désormais.

-"Ah. Hum. Que faire maintenant ?"

Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver une autre issue, il perçut de tous petits bruits de secousse. Cela provenait de la porte, elle était comme prise de convulsion. Kuroko se mit à plat ventre, juste devant, pour mieux percevoir la chose. Un bras sortit du bois et battit l'air. Comme rien ne changea au bout de quelques minutes, Tetsuya interpréta cela comme un signe de détresse. Il tira délicatement, à deux doigts, le bras, extirpant en fait tout un corps de la boiserie. Il s'agissait d'un membre de Seirin.

-"Kiyoshi-sempaï ?"

Le petit sempai leva les yeux vers son grand -pour une fois- sauveur.

"Oh ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Amusons-nous Kuroko-Kun !"

Même mignaturisé il avait une voix puissante.

"J'aimerai Kiyoshi-sempaï mais je n'ai pas le temps. Je poursuis Kagami-Kun. Peux-tu ouvrir la porte ?"

"Oh oui ! Mais tu ne pourras pas passer ! Tu es bien trop grand enfin !"

Effectivement. Kuroko était partagé entre la joie -pour une fois qu'il était le plus grand !- et la déception -son gigantisme se révélait être un handicap-.

"Comment puis-je faire alors ? Y a-t-il une autre entrée ?"

"Non, non pas d'autre entrée. Mais va voir sur la table, tu trouveras quelque chose d'intéressant !"

Il fit ce que Kiyoshi lui dit. Un flacon de verre se trouvait sur la table, il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention en entrant dans la pièce. L'étiquette indiquait "Bois-moi". Kuroko prit la fiole et la ramena vers la porte.

"Est-ce ceci ?"

"Oui, oui ! Et bien ? Bois ! Et amusons-nous surtout !"

Et il la bu.

"Je ne sens aucune différence"

Au moment même où il dit cela, le monde se mit à grandir sous les cris enthousiastes de Teppeï.

"Maintenant tu peux passer Kuroko-Kun."

Le monde n'avait pas grandi, c'était le joueur fantôme qui avait rapetissé. C'était déstabilisant mais la panique ne ferait pas progresser les choses, aussi il préféra se concentrer sur son objectif : Kagami. Kiyoshi ouvrit la porte maladroitement.

"Merci Kiyoshi-sempaï. va tu m'accompagner ?"

"Je ne peux pas Kuroko-kun, je suis la Porte après tout !"

Kuroko remarqua qu'une des jambes de Teppeï était toujours liée par le genou à la porte par.

"Bien. Merci encore sempaï."

Il passa le seuil, accompagné de "n'oublie pas de t'amuser !" et de "Passe le bonjour à la Reine !" de Kiyoshi, probablement la porte la plus heureuse du monde.

Une petite review pour les pauvres et simple écrivaines que nous sommes... Le prochaine chapitre arrviera la semaine prochaine si Ethrenne est ok !

Bye bye !


	3. Chaptre 2

Le nouveau chapitre est de sortit merci aux personnes qui ont laissé un petit message.

Let's go ! Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le petit jardin sauvage.

Teppeï le laissant passer, Kuroko ne perdit pas de temps. L'homme-porte semblait tellement instable et mentalement si peu fiable que Tetsuya ne voulait pas trop s'attarder. L'environnement dans lequel il était désormais était presque indescriptible tant il était dense et fourmillant. Des arbres s'enlaçaient au gré du hasard, par leurs racines ou par leurs troncs. Il était difficile de définir quels feuillages appartenaient à quelles plantes. Le tout était verdoyant, tantôt émeraude tantôt plus pâle. Le bruit diffus d'une rivière se faisait entendre. Ce lieu était paradisiaque. La voix qui héla Kuroko l'était beaucoup moins par contre.

«Oh ! Fait gaffe où tu marches, boulet !»

En jetant un œil vers le bas Le joueur fantôme constata qu'il avait marché sur une racine. Elle appartenait à une rose noire plus grande que lui. Très belle mais probablement très dangereuse. La remarque sèche et désagréable provenait justement d'en haut.

«Et bien ! T'as vu la Vierge ?! Arrête de me fixer comme ça où je te balance des épines !»

En se mettant sur la pointe des pieds Kuroko pu mieux voir la fleur. Un homme était perché dessus. Il faisait même partie intégrante de la rose. A ce stade, Tetsuya s'était résigné à ne plus perdre de temps à être surpris, ce n'était sûrement que les prémices de choses plus bizarre encore.

«Euh... Rose-san je/»

«Rose-san ! Comment ça «Rose-san» ?! J'ai une tête de princesse peut être ?!

Avec sa bouche méprisante, ses sourcils froncés, le visage encadré par des cheveux noirs comme l'enfer, le jeune homme n'avait certainement pas une tête de princesse. Ni le comportement.

«Ha ha ha. Rose-san, cela te va bien, Mako-chan.»

Voisine de la fleur noire se trouvait une autre plante, elle aussi servant de support à un homme. Celui-là était sur une Pensée. Il portait des lunettes et avait un sourire tellement vicieux que le surnom «renard» s'inscrivit en lettres de feu dans la tête de Kuroko. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de disserter davantage, une troisième voix se fit entendre.

«Putain ! Je déteste les cloches de Muguet ! Je hais le Muguet tout court !»

A droite de la Pensée se trouvait en effet une fleur de Muguet. Les clochettes se secouaient dans tous les sens, une particulièrement. Elle s'ouvrit quelque instant plus tard, dévoilant un troisième homme, aux cheveux presque blancs et à l'air antipathique.

«Ha ha ha. Ne t'énerve donc pas ainsi Waka-chan, cela ne t'a jamais aidé à sortir plus vite.»

L'homme-pensée n'avait pas que l'air qui était vicieux, il prenait véritablement plaisir à railler ses camarades. Et il n'était pas le seul. L'homme-rose y alla aussi de son petit commentaire.

«Profite Wakamatsu, c'est le seul trou duquel tu peux rentrer et sortir.»

Si la Rose était normalement un symbole d'élégance et de noblesse, «Mako-chan» n'en avait pas une once en lui.

«Tu veux qu'on en parle de trou, enfoiré ?! Le tien prend plaisir à se faire frotter par une porte !»

«Ha ha ha. Un point partout, balle au centre.»

«Mon dieu mais tu vas la fermer ta bouche, mauvaise herbe à cul-de-bouteille, ?!»

«Puisqu'on en parle de mauvaise herbe, y'en a une qui a marché sur une de mes racines.»

Kuroko se sentit nettement plus concerné quand les trois hommes-fleurs se penchèrent vers lui suite à la remarque de la Rose noire.

«Ha ha ha, mais oui tiens. D'où tu viens toi ? Tu n'es pas un habitant de cette forêt. Ça m'intéresserait assez de savoir ce que tu fais là.»

Bien que l'attitude globale de la Pensée n'avait pas changé, ses yeux s'étaient fait beaucoup plus perçant, sans compter la menace sous-jacente. Le numéro 11 de Seirin avait intérêt à vite trouver une réponse convenable. La fleur-renard n'était pas à prendre à légère, cela se sentait.

«Je...hum. Je m'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya et je suis...perdu disons. Je ne sais pas où aller. Teppeï-san m'a dit que je devais poursuivre mon chemin par-delà sa porte.»

«Ha ha ha. Tu n'es donc pas avec la reine rouge. Tant mieux mon petit, tant mieux.»

Kuroko pensait la même chose. Qui sait ce que les fleurs lui auraient fait s'il avait été avec cette fameuse reine rouge dont la Porte lui avait déjà parlé. Pas très appréciée, la souveraine. L'homme-pensée poursuivit tandis que les deux autres hommes-fleurs se disputaient à grands cris. Et à coups de feuilles et de racines.

«Hélas, aussi tyrannique que soit notre Reine, elle sera la seule à pouvoir t'aider. Mais d'abord tu vas devoir te présenter à la Chenille. Avec un peu de chance, il te donnera une taille convenable. Tu ne peux pas te présenter si petit à la Reine.»

«Ouais. Y'a un chemin, t'as pas vu ?! Alors t'y vas et tu saoule pas. Allez, oust ! On veut pas de toi ici.»

Charmante cette Rose.

«Ha ha ha. Ne sois pas si dur, Mako-chan. Qu'as-tu fais de Waka-chan au fait ? On ne l'entend plus.»

«La tête dans ses clochettes. Il nous foutra la paix pendant un moment. Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là toi ?! Tu sais où tu dois aller alors dégage ! Et arrête de sourire Imayoshi !»

Vraiment Charmante cette Rose.

Kuroko s'éloigna donc des hommes-fleurs, comme s'était gentiment demandé, et emprunta le chemin qui s'enfonçait loin dans la forêt, là où la lumière n'avait pas de prise.

* * *

Penser à donner votre avis et à essayer de deviner qui est le prochaine personnage qui apparaitra dans le chapitre suivant.

Allez ! Salut à toutes et à tous

AliceGarden car Ethrenne dors surement encore.

Ps : Ce chapitre vous est offert par Ethrenne (c'est elle qui l'a écrit toute seule)


End file.
